1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to casting floats for fishing lines and more particularly pertains to slip-type floats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are currently two types of fishing floats on the market. One is a float which is attachable in a stationary position at a given place on a fishing line in relation to the associated hook or sinker weight. The other type of float is a slip-type float which allows a fishing line to pass freely through or around the float until a desired point has been reached. A typical slip float is constructed in such a manner that the float becomes a permanent part of the fishing line inasmuch as you must first feed the line through the float in order for it to be operational. Generally, the only way to remove such a slip float is to cut the line and remove it.
Additionally, many existing slip floats have the disadvantage of having tubes or sleeves in the float body which encumber the total effectiveness of the float by allowing the fishing line to become trapped or tangled in the slit tube or sleeves, thereby making it necessary to add additional parts, such as travel-limiting beads or plugs. This creates an additional problem when the float body is removed, as the additional parts remain on the fishing line which then further foul or encumber the line.
Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for improved slip floats which are entirely removable from a fishing line without the necessity of cutting the line and which do not tangle or get snagged on the line when in use. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.